


Graveyard Smash

by crocodileinterior



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cemetery, Halloween, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, post-mindflayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodileinterior/pseuds/crocodileinterior
Summary: Halloween! Tentacles! Reeses Pieces! Billy/Steve! Happy birthday, flippyspoon!





	Graveyard Smash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flippyspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/gifts).

It was midnight on Halloween night.

Billy was lounging against a gravestone of a Mr. F. Pearce with his shirt half and he looked like a Lost Boy and Steve wanted to bite him on the neck.

Billy also had a sack of Halloween candy placed invitingly over his crotch between wide spread legs, like a pirate enjoying his stolen booty.

So Billy was a vampire, and a pirate, and yet Billy wasn’t the one in costume- he’d opted out. Steve was the one with a Jason Voorhees hockey mask pushed back to the top of his head. Dustin had suggested Steve be Robin to his Batman. This had been met with a hard no- turned out there WAS a limit to what he would do for that kid. But he’d spent the first half of the night trick or treating with him. But Dustin was already home organizing his candy by color and trading favorites with the other kids, probably watching a horror movie, and Steve had a rendezvous at the cemetery.

Steve took a seat with his back against Mrs. L. Pearce and tossed his hockey mask onto the grass.

“Where’d you get the candy?” he said with a jerk of his chin in Billy’s crotch direction.

Billy uncrinkled a pack of Reese’s Pieces and tossed the oblate shaped candy up in the air and caught it deftly on his tongue. “Nabbed it off some smart ass kid who tried to put shaving cream in my sister’s hair.”

Billy chuckled to himself, self satisfied, and caught another Reeses on his tongue.

“All right, c’mon, you gotta share.” Steve sighed, leaning over and bravely shoved his hand into the bag of candy and of course immediately his fingers met the outline of Billy’s inner thigh and bulge and of course as soon as they did, Billy grabbed Steve by the wrist, holding him there.

“You wanna fuck me in front of all these dead people? That’s a little kinky, Harrington.” Billy breathed, coyly looking up at him through thick eyelashes and angling his hips upward into his hand.

Steve rolled his eyes and jerked his hand away out of Billy’s grip, shuffling slightly farther onto the area in front of his grave stone and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Don’t be bitchy, Harrington. It’s Halloween.” Billy said nonchalantly, unpeeling a Snickers bar and prodding it at the corner of Steve’s down-turned mouth.

Steve shot a withering glare at him and pushed himself to his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets and starting to walk off. Billy jolted to his feet to follow him, grabbing him by the back of his jacket and giving it a hard yank.

“Hey, what’s your problem man?” Billy huffed. “Eat a fucking Snickers.”

Steve sighed again, exasperated. “Has it not occurred to you that if things had turned out a little differently last summer, you would be here?” he waved one hand toward the graves around them to demonstrate. “Like… Here. For…ever?”

Billy paused and then a cheshire smirk twisted his mouth and he stepped into Steve’s personal space, pushing him up against a nearby tree, pressing his hand against his chest.

“Yeah?” he said, harsh and biting. “And what then? Bet you would’ve bawled your eyes out at my funeral.”

Steve looked him in the eye and without hesitation said “Damn right I would have.”

And this made Billy’s bravado flicker off his face for a moment, his eyes going dewey and sad for just a second before he dipped his head and smiled, almost sheepishly. “Jesus, you’re a girl…” he muttered, but the smile lingered like a sweet taste on his lips. And Steve leaned forward and caught the smile between his lips, tasting peanut butter and chocolate.

Steve pulled Billy by the collar of his open shirt and swung him so they switched positions- Billy with his back against the tree- then Steve lowered himself to his knees, his hands trailing down Billy’s sides as he went.

Looking up at Billy he was breathing hard, his lips softened by the kiss and as red as a candy apple. “Go get your hockey mask again, I wanna pretend I’m getting sucked off by Jason Voorhees.” he said, the corner of his mouth tugging back up.

“Shut it.” Steve advised, undoing his belt buckle and unzipping his fly.

This was the thing about the mindflayer possessing Billy. When it had stopped possessing him it had … left some changes. Well, first, Billy’s nail beds turned a sort of lavender color like his skin was frozen but they were like that even when it was hot out, and the skin kept sort of creeping up like it was trying to grow on top of his nails, but Billy just pushed them down with the edge of his teeth when they did that… So that was… weird… And then when Billy leaned over really far, and the knobbly parts of his spine were visible, they looked dark, almost like the bones underneath his skin were pitch black. Also weird. But neither of those really affected Steve’s life much…

What did was the three black wiggly tentacles that surrounded Billy’s cock now. They were small, and one would never guess they were even there when Billy had his clothes on- even in his short shorts and tight jeans. So _discrete_ tentacles.

They were weird. Steve hadn’t had much experience with _regular_ dicks before Billy, let alone ones with little drapey slithery things around them. Billy was quite insecure about it and for several months their relationship had been strained by his standoffishness until Steve had finally taken a stand and in so many words said “Dude, I don’t care about your weird dick. I still like you.”

And that was the truth. Steve had a feeling he’d like Billy no matter what he was sporting in his pants. And actually what WAS in his pants was kind of…. beautiful? The tentacle things- they were warm, and soft, and when they’d both examined them up close under Billy’s desk lamp they’d had an almost glittering underbelly that reminded him of a night sky speckled with distant stars. And it was Billy’s. It may have been a bit unruly but it clearly reacted to Billy’s emotions, the tentacles unfurled when he was horny, they were mostly gentle- they never did anything to try and hurt Steve, at least not with any ill intent.

Another thing about the tentacles, they loved heat, unlike the mindflayer. They loved Steve’s heat specifically. That too had been somewhat problematic- sometimes they tried to go up Steve’s nose which had been horrifying then embarrassing then hilarious within the span of a few seconds the first time it occurred. A shared emotional journey that had honestly been Steve’s experience with gay sex in general, even without tentacles.

When he took Billy’s cock in his hand and began stroking him off, they curled around his hand and his wrist as if they were trying to hold hands with him. Billy’s back arched against the tree and his belly dipped nearly concave as he choked his inhale, holding his breath as Steve’s mouth closed around the tip of his cock.

At first this had been intimidating as well. But Steve’s dad had taken him to a fancy sushi restaurant once and he’d tried eating octopus and that wasn’t so bad. So he figured there was no reason not to give it the good college try. Months later he was now an old pro.

He took his shaft down his throat, ignoring the way one of the tentacles curled around the line of his hollowed cheek, tickling at his earlobe. Another one tugged at the rim of his stretched wide lips, begging for entrance to the warmth of his mouth. When he slid back it squeezed in, sliding over his teeth.

“Steve… Steve…” Billy panted. His eyes were closed, eyelashes casting a shadow on his cheekbones even in the dim moonlight under the tree. When they’d first started, Billy had talked dirty when they fucked. But after a while he’d stopped that. Now he mostly just said Steve’s name, over and over, like a mantra. Ending in a strangled noise as he came in Steve’s mouth.

Steve brushed dirt off his knees as Billy tucked himself back into his pants.

“C’mon, let’s get out of this place.” Billy shrugged, running a hand self consciously through his hair. Steve bumped his shoulder against Billy’s.

“Why? Getting spooked? I’ll hold your hand if you want.” Even when he was teasing, there was a lilt of sincerity to his voice, and he put his hand out. Billy looked at it skeptically for a moment before taking it.

“The only thing spooky here is my dick.” Billy said.

“Hey, I like your spooky dick.”


End file.
